


Forced Retaliation

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kink, PWP, Sex, Smut, Sonic Screwdriver, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor likes to tease. Payback is... sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forced Retaliation  
> **Character/Pairing:** Nine/Rose  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Smut, PWP  
> **Summary:** The Doctor likes to tease. Payback is... sweet.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Author's Notes:** Thanks to doctorstimelady and angel_b33 for the betas.  
> **Note:** This was written for Wiggiemomsi for the April Support Stacie Author Auction. I owed her one.

Moving up and down slowly, Rose dug her nails into the Doctor's chest, grinning when he hissed in pleasure. "You like that," she whispered, leaning down to press her lips to his chin. She nipped her teeth along his jaw, then sucked on the flesh as she rolled her hips. Slowly.

Slowly dragging out his pleasure. Her own was there, melting her bones and turning her blood to molasses, but it wasn't as urgent as his.

"Feels... fantastic," he gasped, digging his own nails into her arse, urging her to move quicker. "Think it'd feel better if you went faster though." She resisted his efforts to move her, continuing to move at her own pace. His arms dropped to the bed and he let out a frustrated groan. "Rose!"

"Yes?" Darting forward, she dragged her mouth up his jaw, rolling her hips languidly, just the smallest movement, teasing him, giving back a bit of what he'd put her through.

Eyes narrowing on hers, he thrust up, grin teasing at his lips, though he frowned quickly to cover it. "Need you--"

Her lips curved against his jaw as she pulled back, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Need you too. Think that's why we're doing this, yeah?"

He rumbled out a low-pitched noise deep in his throat. It sent a vibration through her and an answering throb deep inside her.

Shuddering in pleasure, she slid slickly along his length. "This feels just fine. No rush." Nails digging deeper into his chest, she watched eagerly as he shuddered with her. "Sometimes slower is better."

"Sometimes faster is," he countered, grasping her hips and raising her on him. "Like now for instance."

Chuckling, she lowered herself, shaking her head. "Maybe you shouldn't have made me wait so long," she whispered by his ear before pulling back again. Cupping her breasts, feeling small prickles of pleasure rush through her, she arched her back like a cat stretching, enjoying the feelings.

A moan escaped her lips; she was more affected than she was letting on.

"Maybe," she continued, hoping he hadn't noticed, "instead of dragging me into niches and closets all night and leaving me unsatisfied, you should've followed through."

Eyes on her breasts, he raised a hand to join hers. "Maybe," he agreed.

She cradled his palm, touching herself through him, pinching her nipple, showing him what she liked. Leaning down, she grabbed his other hand and pressed both to the pillow on either side of his head. Breasts smashed against his chest, she stared into his eyes, so bright and blue, so hungry. "Maybe you should've fucked me properly."

"Maybe." He gasped as she reached back, palming his balls, squeezing and cupping them roughly. Eyes closing, the beautiful blue of them disappearing behind his lids, he thrust up into her, raising his knees slightly.

"Maybe then I wouldn't be forced to retaliate." The simmering desire rising in her slowly amped up a notch when he reached down and rubbed her clit with his finger. Another moan escaped her and her back arched forward as pleasure rippled through her. She breathed out a sigh that came out more as shuddering, high-pitched noises.

The Doctor sat up suddenly, mouth by her ear, voice deep and rumbling through her as he spoke. "Humans. Always filled with revenge and thoughts of retaliation. Makes you sloppy." He rubbed harder, thrusting up again, and then again.

Grinning, she palmed his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples. "You like it sloppy-- ah! Ah, Doctor." Rocking into his fingers, she arched her back, rolling on him faster. Pleasure tore through her, straight to her folds, making her clench around him. "Feels-- oh, god, harder," she gasped, dropping her head back on her shoulders, moving on him faster.

"Sometimes slower is better," he whispered, still by her ear, causing a shiver to course through her as his warm breath met her skin.

Overwhelming pleasure rose in her, pushing all thoughts of slow out of her mind. It felt fantastic. Brilliant. It simmered, then boiled in her, hard and fast, bringing her so close to orgasm that she pushed him back on the bed, dropping over him. Back hunched, she tried desperately to hold it at bay a little longer.

She wanted to tease him. Make him feel as aroused--and helpless to do anything about it--as she'd felt.

The Doctor grinned, raising his hips, thrusting hard inside her. "Maybe I should fuck you properly now."

She blinked at him through the pleasure, gasping around the noises she was making. Her eyes landed on his stomach, seeing a blue light coloring his skin between them. "Wha--"

His grin widened as he turned on the sonic screwdriver.

Vibrations shot through her, taking her breath away, sending pleasure roaring through her veins and making her toes tingle. Skin burning pleasantly, she rocked over him, squeezing her hands on her breasts. "Cheater... you're a cheat. I-- oh, fuck. Harder, Doctor!" Rocking faster, she pressed down with each stroke, clenching her muscles around him.

Grunting, he turned the sonic screwdriver higher, sending pulses of vibrating bliss through them both. She could see the fight on his face, could see the pleasure coursing through him. Felt it in his every shudder. "My beautiful Rose."

She pinched her nipples, whimpering in need, in pleasure, in haste. "Gonna come," she called out, repeating the words over and over again with gasping breaths. She didn't want to come yet, she wanted him to come first.

But he had other ideas.

"Come," he grunted, baring his teeth as he thrust up, faster and faster, hips slamming into her. One hand gripped her waist tight, the other kept the sonic screwdriver firmly against her clit. "Come now. I like watching you come, Rose." Gritting his teeth, he buried himself deeper inside her and pressed her down on him, then upped the power on the sonic screwdriver.

Like a jolt of electricity, her orgasm tore through her and she shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. Choppy breaths escaping her, she squeezed him tight, still moving on him, milking every last bit of pleasure from him. "Doctor," she gasped loudly, barely able to breathe. "Fuck!" She shuddered over him, back straight, head thrown back. "Fuck." Ripples of pleasure radiated from her clit, from his hand and the sonic screwdriver doing such brilliant things to her body. "Oh, fuck... oh, god." Body beginning to relax, she tightened around him, loving the feel of him buried deep inside her. Hands clenching on his chest, nails digging into his skin, she panted, eyes finding his. "So hard, so good. You're so hard, so--" Falling forward, collapsing on him, she rode out the pleasure still lapping at her.

Her hips jerked again and again against his, grinding down on him.

Panting hard, she exhaled, hot, moist breath ghosting over his chest as her body slowly, so slowly, began to relax.

His eyes watched her, jaw tightening as he struggled to hold himself in check. He did love watching her.

But he was so close to coming now that it only took a few moments before he began to thrust again. Both of his hands held her waist, holding her still as he pounded into her. "Fantastic," he bit out, slamming into her hard. Harder. "You're so beautiful, Rose. So tight. So warm. I love how hot you feel wrapped around my cock."

Moving on him, feeling the low simmer of pleasure stirring again deep inside her, she cupped her breasts, swallowing past her dry mouth. She licked her lips. Saw his eyes follow her tongue. Felt a renewed throb of desire.

She liked it when he talked dirty.

Rocking faster, she ran her eyes over his chest, hard beneath her fingers. Felt the warmth of his skin beneath and around her own. "God, you're so hard, Doctor. So deep," she moaned when he thrust again, cock sliding further in as he shifted her on him a bit. "You get so hard. Just for me," she murmured, raising and lowering herself faster now, squeezing him tighter. "Just for me." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, off of her damp skin, she shivered when it brushed her back.

"Just for you," he grunted fiercely, reminding her of an animal, wildly thrusting, losing his rhythm as he sought his release.

Nipples tightening, she rolled her hips, wanting to help him come. Wanting to come again herself.

Spotting the sonic screwdriver beside his leg, she grabbed it and pressed the button. It whirred, the blue tip glowing over her belly and chest.

The Doctor's eyes settled on her breasts, but she saw him dart a look at the sonic screwdriver. Curling her tongue over her teeth in a smile, she reached down, settling the screwdriver lightly against the base of his cock.

His hips jerked up, raising them both off the bed a few inches. "Again," he gasped, rolling them over suddenly.

The room spun and she had to grab his biceps until it went still again. He didn't seem as bothered and immediately began to thrust again.

Deeper. Harder.

"Again."

The thick feel of him inside her built her arousal higher and she raised her legs on either side of him. Pressing the screwdriver between them, against his cock, she watched him jerk against her, felt his hips buck.

"Your cock feels so good inside me," she said throatily, feeling his pace speed up at the crude word. He liked it when she talked dirty as well. And when she instigated and played the naughty girl.

Baring his teeth, neck muscles straining, he thrust harder. His hands, fisted in the pillow on either side of her, dug into the bed, each thrust making her breasts bounce. Each thrust making her arousal rise. Each thrust bringing him closer to the edge.

"Doctor." Moaning thickly, feeling her arousal simmer and begin to boil, she slid the sonic screwdriver to his balls and settled it just behind them. "Harder. Want you deeper. Love the way you-- ah," she gasped, desire roiling in her now. "Fuck, Doctor." Raising one leg, she hooked it around his thigh, riding him from beneath.

"Use it-- use... on you," he panted, glancing down between them. "Sonic-- you." Thrusting quicker, with shorter strokes, he rested his weight on one arm and clumsily grabbed her arm, shoving it away from him. "Wanna see."

Not needing to be told twice, she dropped back to the bed and slid the sonic screwdriver to her clit, pressing it lightly against the flesh. The small bundle of nerves was still so sensitive from her first orgasm that her hips jerked up at the contact, heels digging into the mattress. Toes tingling, curling into the sheets, she pressed the screwdriver down harder, eyes on his.

Watching him watch her pleasure herself.

He straightened up to be able to watch his cock slide into her, but he was impatient and on edge, same as her. More so even; she had one orgasm under her belt, he was still working on his first. His eyes darted from their joined bodies sliding slickly against one another to her breasts, then up to her lips and eyes.

Leaning down, he kissed her clumsily, bruising her lips with his teeth. She didn't care, until he pulled away again.

She whimpered at the loss, but took advantage by encouraging with gasping breaths. "Faster. Hard-- oh, god, Doctor! Harder!" Pleasure burned in her, making her fingers and toes tingle, making her arch up, throwing his rhythm off. Her free hand clutched desperately at the sheets beside her, fingers tightening in the damp cloth. "Please... Doctor, please. Need to come."

Sudden as a shot, he came to a halt and stared down at her.

"What--" she spluttered, startled. Urging him to move, she gritted her teeth. "Don't stop!"

Instead of resuming, he pulled free of her with a groan and sat back on his haunches. His hand fisted around his cock, pumping it quickly, teeth bared, back arched. "Come, Rose." The words were clipped, almost an order, forced out between his teeth as he strained for his own orgasm.

The pleasure was still there, still radiating out from her clit to her folds and all throughout her body, but she missed the feel of his cock in her. Wanted him there again. "Want _you_," she panted, turning the sonic screwdriver up higher. Fuck. She didn't need him, that was certain.

She just _wanted_ him.

But it was too late. His fist pumped harder, faster, and suddenly his hips began to buck forward. He came, seed spurting onto her stomach and hand, covering her with the thick, warm liquid.

"Rose," he ground out, falling forward before catching himself with his free hand by her hip. "Oh, fuck, Rose...." He pressed his lips to her shoulder, then again to the top of her breast as his body continued to jerk lightly. His hand continued stroking his cock as he drew back, eyes on hers. "You're so beautiful. I come so hard just from looking at you." His fingers traced a path down her cheek, stopping to cup it for a moment before moving on to her hair. "Touching you. Imagining being in you."

Licking his lips, he leant down to her ear.

"I'm getting hard again." Breath bursting over her flesh, he kissed her temple softly. "Can't stop wanting you."

The warm, wet feel of his come on her gave her a thrill, intensified by his words and the satisfaction on his face. Arching her hips higher, she watched him stroke himself. Watched his cock harden again. Pleasure steadily rose in her, tingling throughout her body, making her gasp. Releasing the sonic screwdriver's button, she slid it through the thick liquid on her stomach and slipped it into her mouth, closing her eyes at the taste. Moaning, she licked her lips, swallowing his flavor.

She felt him move, and suddenly his mouth was on her clit, his tongue sliding inside her.

Her body immediately clenched around him and her hips bucked closer to his mouth. Strangled shout leaving her, she threw her head back, digging her heels deeper into the mattress. "Doctor... Doctor. Oh, god-- yes. Oh, god. Doctor..." Opening her eyes as the waves of pleasure lengthened and her body started to relax, she watched the Doctor's head move between her thighs, short, brown hair lightly teasing her skin. Tongue lapping at her.

Pleasure continued to simmer in her.

He tilted his head up, grinning at her, mouth glistening. "I _do_ like it sloppy."

Laughter burst from her. "See? Retaliation's fantastic."


End file.
